


It wasn't supposed to happen like this

by angelzmime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelzmime/pseuds/angelzmime
Summary: We wanna be rememberedDon't wanna live in vainBut nothing lasts foreverThis world is in a losing game





	It wasn't supposed to happen like this

Jeremiah was breathing heavily as he looked down into the vat.  
"It wasn't supposed to happen like this"  
He breathed out  
That was the only thought going through his head at the moment.  
It wasn't supposed to end like this  
 Bruce wasn't  
Bruce wasn't supposed to fall in  
Tears pricked the corners of Miahs eyes  
This wasn't  
He wasn't  
It wasn't  
He didn't even flinch when the GCPD broke down the door  
His eyes still hyper-focused on the vat.  
Even when some cop pulled his hands off the railing and handcuffed him  
His eyes did not leave the vat.  
Even as he was pushed down the stairs  
His eyes did not leave the vat.  
Even as Bruce's butler yelled at him to tell him were Bruce was  
His eyes did not leave the vat.  
At some point, The Butler realized where Jeremiah's eyes were looking.  
At some point, as Jeremiah was standing handcuffed, Bruce's body surfaced.  
At some point, Bruce's butler punched Jeremiah in the face.  
At some point, Jeremiah's nose was broken.  
At some point, Jim was pulling Bruce's butler off of him.  
At some point, he ended up in the GCPD interrogation room.  
At some point, Jim asked Jeremiah what happened.  
At some point, Jeremiah told him.  
His voice usually unwavering and cold was now shaky and broken  
"He-" Jeremiah let out a shuttering breath  
"He fell..."  
Tears started forming in his eyes once more  
"He fell, and I couldn't save him..."  
Jeremiah trailed off sucking in a deep breath  
Jim looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Jeremiah knew Jim expected him to elaborate but he just couldn't  
He couldn't relive the moment Bruce fell  
Even thinking about it was too much.  
He closed his eyes and breathed out shakily, as soon as he closed his eyes, however, the image of Bruce falling into the vat was all he could see.   
his eyes sprung open almost immediately  
Tears followed quickly after.  
As tears streaked down Jeremiah's face he mumbled "It wasn't supposed to end like this..."  
At some point, Jim left the room.  
At some point, Jim came back in.  
At some point, they moved him to a holding cell.  
At some point, he stopped crying.  
At some point, it got dark outside.  
At some point, Jim came over to his cell.  
At some point, Jim spoke.  
"You know if he did fall in.."  
He heard Jim sigh  
"It wasn't your fault."  
Tears pooled in his eyes again.  
At some point, Jim walked off.  
At some point, Jeremiah fell asleep


End file.
